


Always Here to Help

by rainbowshirbert



Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne being Anne, Cole and Diana are friends, Friendship, I evidently love Gilbert being a doctor, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshirbert/pseuds/rainbowshirbert
Summary: When Diana gets herself into a mess orchestrated by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, they need the (slightly unwanted) help of Charlottetown's favorite doctors.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Cole MacKenzie, Diana Barry & Gilbert Blythe
Series: Buried Hopes (AnnE Oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684312
Kudos: 58





	Always Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere between S2 and S3 E2 in my mind but it's up to interpretation how it is in relation to S3
> 
> Also sorry I'm reposting two oneshots, I literally have no idea how to use this website and am only figuring out now how to make series so instead of one big book I'm making these oneshots in a series, if that makes sense? I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

"Anne, I don't think this is a great idea," Diana said, looking up at the tree blooming with pastel flowers. 

"Oh, come on," Anne said, already in the branches and looking down on her friend like an owl. Cole was only a few inches below her, his long legs dangling in mid air. "It's time you had some adventure, Diana."

"I have plenty adventures with you!" Diana laughed. "It's just this one looks much more...risky than usual."

"I'll help you up," Cole offered, leaning down from his branch in a way that made Diana's heart flip in panic. 

"No, no, don't injure yourself," she said quickly, grabbing onto a branch to Cole's left. "You're right, I'm sure we'll be fine." 

She whispered those words to herself the whole time she hoisted herself onto the branch, panting as she flipped herself around so she was sitting as Cole was, like they were on a bench. That happened to be sustained in the air. With nothing to ease her landing other then the hard earth and a few spare blades of grass.

"What's so exhilarating about all of this?" she asked Anne, who was now continuing to climb.

"A change in perspective. It's so different to be seeing things from up high, as a bird might. It makes you believe you're free in the way they are, without anyone judging you, just soaring wherever the wind takes you. Every step I take," she grunted as she pulled herself toward the trunk of the tree, "Brings me closer to freedom..."

She continued on, and Diana found every word more and more confusing and just tried to settle herself along the trunk. She really wasn't that high, perhaps the height of Cole. He smiled at her as Anne's voice became more and more distant.

"How's school?" Cole asked.

"It's much better now that we have Miss Stacey. We all miss you, of course, but it's so much more enjoyable. She doesn't force me to stand up in front of the class like Mr. Phillips did. You remember how horrible of a reader I am," she said, and Cole nodded.

"Yes, Anne has sung Miss Stacey's praises enough times. I know it should be tempting to go back with someone so new and innovative in Avonlea, but I haven't missed it one bit. Your aunt probably save me from a life of misery."

Diana smiled sadly. "I think you saved her in a way, as we-" 

She was cut off by Anne bouncing back down the tree. The sound of swaying branches alerted Diana and her head yanked up.

"Anne, be careful!"

"Of course!" she said, not slowing herself down a bit, and slammed herself on a branch very close to Diana's. In turn, Diana's shook, and with a scream, Diana fell (thankfully forward), toward the ground.

The pain hit her instantly, a burning sensation from her ankle all the way to her knee. She let out a sob and heard the screams of both Anne and Cole, calling her name, and apologizing profusely. Diana caught her ankle in her hands, and her tears dripped down her face and wet the leather of her boots.

"Diana!" Anne said, and her best friend noticed she was crying as well, almost as hard as Diana. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you!"

"It's alright," Diana choked out, trying to steady her breath and stall her tears so as not to frighten her friends. "I just have to get back to my aunt's."

"That's much too far," Anne said, looking at Cole. He started to shrug, but stopped midway, his shoulders falling down and face lighting up.

"Doesn't Gilbert work in Charlottetown?"

Diana saw Anne's grimace at the boy's name. "Yes. With Doctor Ward."

"I know where it is," Diana said, taking a deep inhale. 

"Me as well," Cole said. He grabbed Diana's shoulders and carefully helped her up.

"Anne, take her left side, I have her right. The doctor's not far from here, and I'm sure we'll get help, especially with Gilbert."

Anne sighed. "Yes, let's go to Gilbert."

Diana nearly cried of relief when the bell to Dr. Ward's door rang, and Anne and Cole quickly rushed her to a seat so they could find him. There was no one at the front desk, and Diana sat awkwardly on it as Anne and Cole stood in the middle of the hallway, looking at each other with desperation.

"Maybe we should go back to Aunt Jo's," Diana suggested.

"We came all this way," Anne said, sighing. "I'm sure they're just busy."

They waited in silence for a few more minutes, and Cole eventually came to look closer at Diana's leg.

"I don't know what's wrong," Diana said, fighting back tears. "It still hurts. If it's minor, doesn't it usually go away after this long? It's been nearly twenty minutes."

"I'm sure the doctor can help you, whatever it is," Cole said, taking her hand. Diana looked at him gratefully, and Anne smiled at her as well, while keeping one eye on the hallway. 

They thankfully didn't have to wait much longer, because a voice called out, "Anne?" a few seconds later, and when Diana looked at Cole, he seemed to be fighting a smirk.

"What is it?" she whispered, and Cole quickly straightened his face.

"Nothing," he said, as Anne answered with a "Thank God."

"What's wrong," Gilbert asked, and Diana heard their footsteps as they walked into the entryway.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked, while also waving to Cole.

"I think something's wrong with my ankle," she said, biting her lip. "It feels like I broke it or...or something, because it hurts so bad..." she winced.

"It's alright," Gilbert said, and quickly wrapped and arm around her waist, helping her towards the hallway.

"Dr. Ward!" he yelled, and the man walked out of his office. 

"Well, Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"This is my friend Diana, and she's hurt her ankle."

"Why wasn't Winifred waiting for them?"

"I believe she was on lunch break," Gilbert answered, bringing Diana quickly into a room and propping her in a chair. Dr. Ward carefully slid her boot off and began to question.

"How did this happen?"

Diana looked at Anne, who grimaced.

"Well, we were..." she hesitated, and Cole bumped in.

"She fell out of a tree."

"Cole," Anne hissed, and Diana noticed Gilbert's face became rather amused. 

"Hmm," the doctor murmured. "And you're in pain?"

"Yes sir."

Gilbert broke in. "Why were you in a tree?"

Diana put her hands in her lap and tried not to fidget as the doctor continued lightly inspecting her. "We were playing a game. I was reluctant to go in the tree, as I should have been, because of course now this happened."

"I should have you know Diana's very responsible and it wasn't her fault at all," Anne supplied. "In fact, it really was my idea, and I promise to never let adventure get in the way of the safety of my dearest friends ever again."

Dr. Ward gave Anne a quick look. "Well, it does seem you've learned your lesson, and your friend here should be fine with a splint and a few medications for the pain. But I don't want her walking on her ankle at all. Do you have a carriage?"

Diana shook her head.

"I could run to Aunt Jo's and fetch one," Anne offered.

"No, I'll do it," Cole said. "I'll be faster than you."

Anne looked a bit offended but relented, sitting next to her best friend as Cole ran out the door. Gilbert watched him and returned his gaze back to Diana.

"Do you think you'll be back for school on Monday?" he asked.

"I hope so. Miss Stacey said she had a fun lesson planned," Diana said as the doctor prepared a splint.

"Well, if you ever need any more help with your adventures," he looked pointedly at Anne. "I'm always here to help."

"Well, on the weekends," Dr. Ward said. "I'm here every day."

"Of course," Gilbert said with a laugh, and Diana frowned as Anne glared at the ground. She had a feeling her best friend wouldn't be off on many adventures after this...at least until this utter humiliation faded from memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a chatterbox, feel free to come message me!
> 
> Wattpad: @heeyitsm
> 
> Tumblr: @mydramaticflare


End file.
